Fire and Ice: A Frozen Fanfiction
by hitn60
Summary: Two years after what is now known as the Frozen Summer, the kingdom of Arendelle is at peace. However, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa are about to discover something that the two of them never thought would happen: Anna being given fire powers.
1. Chapter 1

Two years have passed since what is now known as the Frozen Summer, caused by the then uncontrollable magic of Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Since then, true to her word, the gates never closed. Extravagant parties were thrown nearly every week, and some even lasted into the next. This was a time of peace and celebration. Surrounding kingdoms filled the ports with trade ships, stimulating growth and unity between nations.

Princess Anna skipped down the hall to her sister's room, and in true Anna fashion, knocked in her signature rhythm. "Elsa? It's time to wake up. The merchant ship from Bris should be coming in today." With a sigh, the queen lifted herself out of bed. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes. I'll meet you down at the port."

"Alright. You better not make me wait!" Anna ran down the hall, sliding down the railing, and right into the arms of her fiancé, Kristoff. "Woah there, where are you going in such a hurry?" His green eyes shone with a sort of interest that made Anna smile. "Elsa and I are going to greet a merchant ship down at the port. They told us a month back that there were certain items Elsa and I might like."

A smile crossed the blonde man's face. He loved Anna's fascination with the world around her. "I have to head that way anyways. I'm meeting my two new delivery boys when they get in." Since being made Arendelle's official Ice Master, he had the money to hire two new workers to help him and Sven. Olaf would tag along occasionally, but being made of snow didn't help him not being able to lift anything bigger than a flower.

"Well, let's get going then," Anna stated matter-of-factly, grabbing his hand, and pulling on it. Though he was strong, he couldn't help but trip over himself a bit. The two of them walked through the marketplace, greeting and being greeted by the townspeople around them. A cool breeze brushed the couple's cheeks, brought by Elsa fifty feet away. Elsa was wary of Kristoff and Anna's relationship, but nonetheless supported it, as well as their engagement.

"There's my guys now. I'll be back in time for dinner," Kristoff said, a light, happy tone in his voice. Anna turned to her future husband, and kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you tonight." With that, Anna grabbed hold of her sister, dragging her to the ship with the brightest sails of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. It is truly an honor to make your acquaintance." The man standing in front of the boarding bridge was about the height of Anna, and a little scrawny. He wore thin round glasses in front of his silvery eyes, and an interesting hat that did not go well with the suit of clothing he wore. The man bowed, and continued. "I am Prince Larseus of Bris. On my ship are items my father believes you may have an interest in, but some of them are, well…curious, shall we say? Yes, I believe curious might be exactly what we are looking at. If you'll follow me, we can take a look at the items right now." He smiled slightly, turned, and boarded the ship.

Elsa nervously glanced over at her sister, and was met with excited eyes and a smile. This reassured the queen, who followed the man onto his vessel, Anna right on her tail. Larseus led them to his quarters, where a chest was stationed on his desk. The prince closed the door slowly, cautiously peering out of the doorway as he did so. "

So, let me explain why I didn't wait to bring these to the castle first. These items are extremely rare: one-of-a-kind, even." He pulled out a key, unlocking the chest, and opening it slowly. "They are so rare even that I don't even trust my crew members to watch over them." He pulled out a smaller box, and with a brush of his fingers on the lid, the box popped open. Inside were three crystals, gleaming in a shade of green, white, or red. What looked like a runic symbol was embedded in each of the stones.

The sisters looked at these jewels with interest and delight, finally speaking to the prince. Elsa was the first to speak. "Prince Larseus, we would like to take these with us. What would you like in return?" Anna smiled at this man, knowing that Elsa could give him anything he wanted for this treasure.

"I would like only provisions to return home. My father asked me to deliver these to you, but never wanted to sell them. They are yours." He smiled, handing over the box. Anna took it graciously, smiling back at the man. "Thank you, Larseus. You have our gratitude." The man handed Elsa a scroll, sealed with wax. "This scroll is not to be opened except in the company of people you trust. My father told me it would explain the treasure to you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bit of catching up to do with my studies."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what these are. Do you think they're magical?" Anna was extremely curious about the crystals, so far as to look at them under a magnifying glass. Elsa sat in the corner, wondering about the scroll in her hand. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, as she broke the seal and opened the scroll. "It says here that they are called the Crystals of Arsedura." Elsa paused, then continued to read. "They are the culmination of thousands of years of magic, corresponding to elemental forces. Those destined to have said power are chosen by the crystals.

"Elsa? Something weird is happening." Elsa looked up from the scroll, and saw something incredible: the red crystal was floating in front of Anna, while the white was floating over to her.

"Elsa and Anna of Arendelle," a voice boomed like thunder all around the two. "You have been chosen by the crystals to wield their power. Elsa, your powers emerged from birth, brought on by the early awakening of the ice crystal. You have learned your gifts well, and in return, I present to you your Crystal of Arsedura." The white gem floated downwards, landing in the palm of Elsa's hand. Immediately after touching her palm, the crystal became a silver ring, with the pure white gem set inside.

"Anna, your gifts did not emerge during your youth because you were not ready to handle their power. However, you have proven yourself worthy of the power of fire. I present to you your Crystal of Arsedura." The red crystal mimicked what the white had done, changing into a ring of gold instead. "Use these crystals wisely, for they hold great power.

Anna and Elsa cautiously slipped the rings onto their fingers, which were a perfect fit. "Well, that was…eventful." Elsa smiled at the remark of her sister. "Anyways, I'm going to go see when dinner will be ready. I'm starving." Anna dashed out of the room towards the kitchen, while Elsa continued to marvel at the ring on her finger

The metal was smooth as silk, and slightly chilled to the touch. Ice seemed to grow on the band, spreading up to the crystal on top. Elsa was reminded of her old palace in the North Mountain by this ring, which seemed to hum with energy. "You are one strange ring." She smiled, returning to the scroll. The information recorded on it continued on for what seemed like forever, explaining everything from what happens to the user once they accept the magic, and what happens when they die. Tired of reading the depressive topic, Else arose, and started to walk to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna wandered through the kitchen, relishing in all of the scents that radiated from every direction. Pork, chicken, potatoes, beans, and sweets: all of it blended around her, exciting her senses as she finally found the door. She needed to think, and wandering the castle was her first thought.

"Anna? Where are you," called a voice from the other side of the kitchen. "Dinner's going to be ready soon, so let's go sit down." This voice belonged to her sister, though she wished it belonged to Kristoff.

"I'll be there in a little while," she replied, continuing to walk away from the dining room. The ring on her hand was glowing, and humming with a sort of energy she had never seen before. "You are one curious little ring. I wonder what he meant by fire…" Almost out of instinct, Anna reached out her hand and uncurled the fingers. A small heat was felt in the middle of her hand, followed by a rippling, and finally, fire.

There was fire in her palm, yet she was not afraid. It burned a crimson red, and it felt…full of life. Anna wondered how she was able to do this, but she might want to ask her sister about her ice magic. Maybe she could learn something from her. Anna closed her fingers, and the fire disappeared

A rumbling in her stomach told her that the stew she smelled should be going in her stomach instead of sitting on the table. With a bit of a jump, she sprinted towards the dining room, drooling with the thought of eating that delicious stew.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was already seated at the table. To her right sat Kristoff, with a seat in between for the two sisters to sit next to each other. Kristoff stood, pulling out the chair situated next to his. "Told you I would make it in time for dinner," he said, a smug smile on his face. Anna sad in the chair, but not before she was able to punch him in the arm and say, "So smug today, aren't we?"

Kristoff looked taken aback, but smiled and sat in his own seat. The stew was served, with a side of freshly baked bread. The aroma of pork radiated from it, which, with the potatoes and beans mixed in to form a delicious stew.

Next came dessert, which to no one's surprise, was chocolate. More specifically, it was a chocolate cake with an icy spiral of white chocolate and mint spiraling around it. And, just as expected, it was just as delicious.

"Um, excuse me, but can you excuse us for a little while? I have something to discuss with my sister and fiancé." The server nodded, ushering the other staff out of the room. Anna turned towards Elsa, a look of nervousness on her face.

"What is it? Usually you're not so secretive." Anna looked away, looking as though she held a secret. Outstretching her arm, the fire appeared in her palm yet again. Kristoff, immediately shocked, recoiled, and fell out of her chair. Elsa, always the calmest of the three, started to speak. "Anna, how-…the ring?" Elsa's eyes went wide; proving that even the most calm one can be surprised.

"The ring told me I could do wonderful things. Things like you." Concentrating hard on her palm, the fire started to morph, shifting and forming into different shapes, then finally disappearing. Kristoff, finally off the floor, had an expression of disbelief.

"How the heck did you do that? I thought Elsa was the only one with powers!" Anna stood, stared her fiancé down, and spoke. "Not anymore," she said, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "C'mon, I'll show you." Latching onto his hand yet again, she guided him to the chest.

It was empty.

The last stone was missing.

"What? No no no no no, It has to be here!" Anna raced around the room, searching in every crevice, every space, every spot it could have possibly be."Anna? Was this crystal green? Had some sort of weird symbol on it?" She stopped in the middle of her stride, turning towards Kristoff.

"How did you…" she said, as Kristoff pulled a ring out of his pocket. Set in the center was the green crystal they had been searching for. "It told me two others were chosen. I'm guessing those two were you and Elsa?"

As if on cue, Elsa entered the room, the ring on her right hand glowing. With her approach, the others started to glow as well. Soon, the room was filled with light, which if it weren't for the curtains, would have notified all of Arendelle of what was happening.

Just as the light had appeared suddenly, it disappeared just as quickly. With its disappearance left a soft glow around each person, each in a shade of red, white, or green.

A candle struck itself lit with a snap of Anna's fingers. What they discovered was entrancing, but also very peculiar. Their clothes had completely changed.

Elsa wore a dress of white, complimented with a cobalt bodice. It glowed an arctic blue. Anna's outfit was a bit more dramatic: in shades of red, orange, and yellow, her dress radiated with a warm crimson aura. Of the three, however, Kristoff's was the most dramatic. The greens, reds, browns, and whites of his suit shone with an emerald glow.

"Well…this is weird."


End file.
